


him, of constellations

by captaincastello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sheith69mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Keith comes home to find a naked stranger raiding his fridge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theme: stars
> 
> a late submission, and i kind of maybe went a couple minutes after the limit, but i'm glad to have participated :'D anyway it's almost 2AM so i'm leaving this as it is (for now maybe)

Of what Keith knew of stars-- the heavenly-bodies type, obviously, not the celebrity-kind (although, now that he _does_  think about it, they _are_  interchangeable),-- they are certainly not made of skin and bones and everything that makes humans fragile, no face nor hair, no genitalia. They belong out there in outer space, where they can be the gaseous burning entities that they are, and not this-- this, prime-quality product straight out of a male-stripper factory, naked and hunched over his open fridge.

His first reaction (after studying the man’s incredibly ravishing physique) was to call the cops, except he’d already made eye contact with the trespasser who then broke out into a radiant smile and called his name.

“Keith!” he exclaimed, and much to Keith’s growing confusion, he ceased his perusing of the fridge’s contents and came running to him, pendulum swaying sideways with every step before their bodies collided in what so far has been the most awkward embrace Keith has ever had in his life.

“I hope you don’t mind,” the man started when his upper half broke the embrace (they were pretty much still glued together downstairs), “I wanted to wait until you got back, but I was already quite hungry when I got here. I guess that’s what I get for going on a few hundred light year’s journey with minimal food breaks, but it’s all worth it now that I finally get to see you!”

Up close, his smile was even brighter, and it made Keith feel like he was staring right at the sun so he had to direct his eyes elsewhere, which led his gaze to rest at the bottom of a wide neck where a well-defined collarbone rested, and oh, there’s a couple of mounds forming a cleavage, and that cleavage led to even more mounds, and those beefy mounds led to a fever boiling inside Keith and he had to take a second to override all inappropriate thoughts because nothing could change the fact that he just caught the guy in the middle of robbing him of his daily nutrition.

He didn’t know how, but somehow he managed to wriggle free of the strong arms pinning him to nothing but skin and pubes, and oh, the curtains match the carpet and all that jazz.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but this is some serious B&E--”

“Oh, bacon and eggs?” The man chirped brightly. “Lovely! Although I hope that’s not more takeout, you’ve also really got to clean out your fridge. Oh, and the name’s Shiro.”

“Shi-- No, are you even kidding me?” Keith couldn’t believe the audacity of this guy, smiling and tilting his head adorably as if he hasn’t done enough crimes already . “B&E, as in Breaking and Entering.” And he couldn’t believe he was going along with it anyway and explaining the crime because damn those captivating brown eyes.

He didn’t expect the answer he received.

“Ah, but you called me here.”

“... What?”

Keith’s mind was a total blank. Was this Shiro a drunk booty call? An old one night stand? A stripper someone called to his apartment for a prank?

Shiro seemed to take his momentary silence as a sign to continue his explanation.

“Well, you were younger then, and it took me a while to get here, but,” Shiro paused, and simply shrugged, “Here I am.”

Okay, so definitely not a booty call. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard your voice, Keith, from far away.”

When Keith still showed no signs of recognition, Shiro finally dropped all attempts at a colorful narrative flashback by being so damn ambiguous. Also that was possibly because Keith looked like he was so close to calling the cops, or a hospital.

“You made a wish on me once, remember?” Shiro continued, all the too-friendly-Christian-prayer-circle-recruiter vibe gone and replaced with something more organic, and somehow more transparent. “There can only be one wish for every one of us, a wish carried by a voice that traverses time and galaxies until it reaches a star. For centuries I waited for mine, until I finally heard you.”

“One wish…?” Keith’s voice fades as he remembers one sleepless night too many summers ago, one night among a blurry haze of days that seemed to melt together, punctuated by a cosmic event he silently witnessed as the other children lay sleeping in their cots, and it came back to him, as if he was listening to a young angry child he never thought he’d hear the voice of again:

_I wish I don’t have to feel so alone anymore._

A couple of seconds later, the blazing trail faded away, and the sky turned back into its constant murky black dotted with tiny twinkling lights.

“I’m finally here, Keith.” Shiro said, his smile a little smaller, yet a whole lot softer. “I’m your shooting star.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am again with by unhealthy pattern of pulling an all-nighter and posting at 2am
> 
> do forgive the spelling/grammatical/semantic errors, i'll try to get back to them someday ^^"
> 
> i absolutely love this au and i just wasn't done after one drabble, so here's a tiny follow-up. i hope you enjoy!!

A shooting star? Yeah, right.

Tiny gullible kids staked their wishes on falling jets of light because they were taught to believe in fairy tales, any adult knows that. Still, he ought to commend the man for his originality and creativity; there probably were lots of excuses to get out of being caught red-handed, but this was definitely a first. Keith wasn’t sure if he should laugh or go for the can of beer in his still open fridge.

The goofy grin on Shiro’s face made him go for the beer.

“What’s that?” Shiro asked after Keith went past him and popped the can open.

For real? This guy’s still playing the naive-extra-terrestrial-being card?

“Happy potion,” Keith replied after one long sip.

“Is that so?” Shiro said, his eyes brimming with curiosity and marvel. “Funny how my kind are still in business. Can I have some?”

“You look plenty happy to me.”

Shiro seemed to think about it before finally conceding with a shrug.

Keith’s initial goal of calling the cops seemed to ebb away faster than select Avengers disintegrating after Thanos’ nasty snap. This Shiro guy, if that really is his real name, didn’t strike Keith as a bad person at all. For one thing, if he was indeed robbing him, wouldn’t a naked man look for clothes first? Wouldn’t someone his size try to get away from him using force? There’s still a chance he was a serial killer or an escaped prisoner or patient hiding from authorities, but something deep in his gut told Keith that he didn’t need to worry (or maybe that was the beer sloshing in his liver and he could end up dead in the morning).

Keith decided to give him a chance. Oh, and it’s not because he’s a hot naked man standing in his kitchen. Not at all.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.

“I just entered through the atmosphere, so I’m still warm enough,” Shiro said, and it made Keith wonder if he had any other emotion besides happy. “But thank you for asking, your concern makes me feel a lot warmer.”

Damn. _Even Hallmark’s going to reject this guy_ , Keith supposed as the alcohol set his cheeks to a simmer. He cleared his throat and set off for his half-empty closet to scour for whatever would make his surprise guest more comfortable (it wasn’t a really big room and he didn’t like to keep too many things). Nothing of his looked like it would fit a man of Shiro’s bulk, but he can’t possibly leave the guy naked.

“You get those scars crashing into space rocks on your way here?”

Shiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess I get clumsy when I’m excited.”

 _Title of your sex tape_ , Keith thought inwardly with a laugh.

He fished out what to him was a loose pair of shorts that might be the best and only candidate for underwear, and finding nothing else that seemed Shiro-sized, his eyes darted towards his unkempt bed home to a single blanket and a couple of pillows. Giving a shirtless man a shirt would be his good deed for the day, so he stripped one pillow and grabbed a pair of scissors from the top of his fridge.

“This okay I hope?” He said as he draped the pillowcase over Shiro’s shoulder to make sure his pillow wasn’t going naked for nothing.

“There seems to be sort of stain on this side…” Shiro began but Keith had already gone to strip the other pillow.

“Perfect,” Keith said after mapping out the neckline and sleeve holes in his mind. Not a minute later and there were two fully clothed guys in his apartment room.

“You okay in that?”

“Okay? Are you kidding?”

 _Oh, there it is_ , Keith thought with mild surprise, _once they don’t get what they want, they finally cut the bullshit and show who they really are_.

And then:

“This is the best thing I’ve ever worn,” Shiro croaked, his face breaking into a scrunched up version of his happy face as he clutched the front of his new garment with trembling hands. Ah, and there were tears pooling in his eyes. The light reflected in them broke like glass shards swimming in a pristine underground lake. “I came here to grant you a wish, yet I’m the one receiving a gift. Thank you, Keith.”

There’s one thing Keith had forgotten about that suddenly made all the difference now. He swallowed; he’s not the one crying like a sap dressed as a cushion, but there was definitely something lodged in his throat.

“How did you know my name?”

“I told you,” Shiro said with a small laugh, kind of like a child but in a less annoying and more charming way. “Your voice was my only anchor to Earth, and the one thing that led me throughout my journey. How could I not know your name?”

Keith didn’t think there was ever a chance he would revert back to a gullible child swallowing sugar-coated lies like fairy tales, but Shiro, in his month-old pillowcase glory, somehow made it feel a tiny bit possible: a spark of hope kids hold onto for their future.

And it was more than a spark, apparently.

“You’re glowing.”

“Hm?” was all Shiro could manage as he wiped his cheeks.

“Literally,” Keith said, hand pointing out what his eyes were made to believe wasn’t possible. Something was burning bright in Shiro’s chest. “You’re _glowing_.”

Shiro breaks into another hearty laugh, and a smile just as bright as the diamond growing to a warmer light where his heart lay.

“What else do you think stars do when they’re happy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. stars glowing as they reach different levels of happiness is an adorable idea i borrowed from neil gaiman's stardust :)


End file.
